Magia prohibida: la posesion de un alma
by Kouga099
Summary: ¡Una de las magias prohibidas a sido descubierta y está siendo utilizada en contra de Fairy Tail! ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos? estan muchos personajes tales como Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Mirajane y otros más en fin este es mi primer fic y espero que les agrade! DEJEN REVIEWS, no importa si son malos pero comenten plis Beta: Pipitah-Chan
1. Problemas en Magnolia

**Hola a todos! este es mi primer Fic, soy nuevo en esto espero que les agrade.**

**Magia prohibida: La posesión de un alma**

**(el desencadenante de muchos sucesos)**

_**1° parte: **_

_**problemas en Magnolia**_

** Nuestros héroes estaban volviendo de una misión de clase D. Caminaban por las calles de un pueblo cercano a Magnolia cuando un par de bandidos se atravesaron en su camino – permitanme - dijo Natsu su voz denotaba impaciencia – tu siempre igual - dijo Erza – oye Natsu déjame uno a mi – grito Gray – Y aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro Lucy.**

**- Ice make lance – pronuncio Gray, el ataque del mismo elevo por los aires a uno de los bandidos, mientras que Natsu terminaba con el otro con Karyu no Kagitsume - ¿podemos seguir?, quiero llegar al gremio, estoy agotada- se oyó la voz de Lucy en la distancia. Los dos asintieron y Siguieron caminando, finalmente llegaron a Magnolia.**

**Cuando empezaron a recorrer las calles notaron la ausencia de personas, siendo normalmente Magnolia una ciudad ajetreada, ese día ni un alma había en la calle **

**- esto huele mal – dijo Gray , - ! atacad ! - dijo alguien desde el tejado de una casa – enseñemosles quien manda – dijo Gray – estoy encendido – grito Natsu – aye sir – dijo Happy el cual salio de la nada – ¿de dónde saliste? – preguntó Natsu y por distraerse fue golpeado pero reacciono al instante y ataco *– Karyu no enchu- el malechor volo por los aires y Natsu dijo- Gray, ¡Te toca! - Gray asintio con la cabeza - ice make comet – Gray volo por los aires ascendió lo suficiente y llegó arriba del enemigo que Natsu mando a volar y poniendo en marcha el plan ... **

**-Ice Make Hammer – dio en la cabeza al bandido y lo mando con tremenda velocidad hacia el suelo, abajo una cantidad considerable de bandidos venían hacia Natsu, el cual, aprovechando la oportunidad agarró al bandido que estaba cayendo y lo lanzó contra la multitud que venía hacia él. Luego de eso sonrió, saltó y atacó – Llama brillante del dragón de fuego - los bandidos fueron derrotados el grupo ahora con Happy incluido se dirigieron hacia el gremio para descubrir lo que ocurria. Cada un rato de caminata algunos bandidos se interponian en su camino pero además de eso el camino hasta el gremio fue bastante tranquilo. Cuando llegaron vieron algo increible muchos de sus amigos estaban derrotados en el suelo mientras que los más fuertes tales como Mirajane y Laxus además del maestro, por supuesto, luchaban contra unos bandidos, sin embargo no eran bandidos como los que habian enfrentado antes sino ya hubieran sido derrotados desde un principio. Mirajane ya estaba en el modo Satan Soul mientras que Laxus estaba usando las escamas de dragon slayer – Laxus ! desagamonos de estos bandidos- dijo Erza – y luego nos cuentas que pasa en la ciudad- exclamo Lucy – como quieran... pero esto no es un trabajo para ustedes, sin ofender Erza- dijo Laxus, Erza re-equipo la armadura del cielo y comenzo a cargar su ataque – pentagram sword – 10 espadas, 20, 30, 40, 50, y siguieron apareciendo hasta llegar a las 100 – si son fuertes mejor no dejarles oportunidad para contratacar – dijo erza, las espadas salieron en direccion al bandido que estaba luchando con Mirajane fue lanzado contra una pared del gremio y se desmayo. Lucy empezó a pensar por qué el ataque de Erza derribo al bandido mientras que Mirajane habia estado demasiado tiempo luchando con él, al fin lo entendió - ¡chicos!, los bandidos tienen una resistencia especial a los ataques de Laxus y Mirajane si los atacamos nosotros deberian ser bandidos normales- lucy saco el Fleuve d'étoiles y ataco al bandido que quedaba este fue derrotado, luego de eso Mirajane y Laxus, porque el maestro estaba llamando a Gildarts y Jellal para que vinieran, inmediatamente les explicaron la situación a Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy.**

**- la situación esta así: estabamos hablando normalmente, Cana bebía, todo era igual al resto de los días pero de repente unos magos irrumpieron en el gremio sin darnos tiempo para reaccionar muchos de los nuestros fueron derrotados mientras que otros secuestrados tal como Wendy, Cana y Juvia, Gajeel fue tras Juvia y así llegamos a como nos encontraron solo Laxus y yo – cuando Mirajane terminó de hablar los demas quedaron atónitos pero preguntaron una cosa de vital importancia – ¿ Los magos que entraron tenían la marca de algún gremio ? - preguntó Erza - ahora que lo pienso tenían diferentes partes de un mismo símbolo – dijo Laxus con cara de preocupación **

**- Jellal y Gildarts ya vienen en camino por suerte estan cerca de aqui, luego de que lleguen partiremos en busqueda de los demás – dijo el maestro – ¿sabes dónde están abuelo? – pregunto impaciente Natsu – no seas bobo Natsu, si sabes que la marca del gremio puede ser rastreada por el maestro- - ah es verdad- dijo Natsu un poco avergonzado por su estupidez, luego de que llegaron Gildarts y Jellal partieron rumbo al este. Caminaron largo rato hasta que el camino se dividio en 4 – siento que estos 4 caminos vuelven a unirse en la distancia en cada uno de ellos se encuentra un miembro del gremio no puedo especificar quién; hay una interferencia que no me lo permite- puntualizó el maestro – iran en equipos de 2, Gray ira con Erza – empezó el maestro pero fue interrumpido – pero maestro no quiero morir – sollozo Gray – no cambiare de opinión; bueno proseguire Lucy ira con Gildarts- – por mi esta bien – dijo Lucy, Natsu iba a hablar pero el maestro no lo dejo – Natsu ira con Jellal, y Laxus ira con Mirajane; Happy volara por encima de ustedes para mantenerlos comunicados, yo los dejare aqui me vuelvo para el gremio; ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto y confio en ustedes muchachos, pueden irse.**

** Cada grupo fue por un camino. Él maestro aún no se había ido y los observaba perderse en el horizonte - ¿Por qué haces esto? - dijo al aire mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia el gremio.**


	2. El primer grupo: Natsu y Jellal

**A los que leyeron la primera parte aquí esta la continuación que lo disfruten !**

_**2° parte: el primer grupo:**_

_**Natsu y Jellal **_

**Natsu y Jellal partieron primero y dejaron atrás a los demás. Siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a una ciudad pero Natsu, por apurado, piso un circulo mágico que los transporto hacia un lugar desconocido por ellos.**

**- Bien hecho cabeza de Antorcha. Si así es, Gray me ha dicho varios además de ese – soltó Jellal . Olfateo el aire - creo que tenemos compañía – susurró Natsu**

**- Al ataque! - dijo... - Tu... tu... pero si tu eres la maestra de Lamia Scale – de la oscuridad salió Lyon, se preparaba para pelear – así que sera 1 contra 1 dejamelo a mi Natsu, tengo asuntos pendientes con él – soltó Jellal al verlo - como quieras – dijo Natsu y Jellal se acercó a Lyon diciéndole al oído – preparate para ser derrotado - una jaula gigantesca de procedencia mágica salió del suelo tenia magia eléctrica así que obligaba a los luchadores a permanecer lejos de las paredes de la misma de todas formas empezó la batalla:**

**- Ice make birds - docenas de aves con picos puntiagudos volaron en dirección a Jellal pero el reacciono rápidamente y contraataco – Circulo mágico de tres niveles: espejo de agua - todas las aves rebotaron y se dirigieron a Lyon - en serio crees que puedes usar mis ataques contra mi ! - con un movimiento de manos las aves se hicieron agua – me lo esperaba, pero te has distraído, Circulo mágico de 5 niveles: ! Canción sagrada ! **

**El ataque dio de lleno a Lyon, el mismo se partió en pedazos de hielo**

**- Mierda, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? – Maldijo Jellal**

**- Preparate, este es tu fin! Ice make: twins astral dragons – dos dragones gigantescos salieron de las palmas de Lyon yendo directamente hacia Jellal – Circulo mágico de tres niveles: espejo de agua – los dragones llegaron y chocaron contra el espejo. Sin embargo este se rompió y el ataque golpeo a Jellal dejándolo en el suelo – hmph veo que tendré que esforzarme un poco Lyon; ! METEORO !- gritó Jellal - c-c-como no murio !- dijo Lyon desconcertado.**

**Jellal avanzó con tremenda velocidad hacia Lyon golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago, cuando el mismo reacciono Jellal le dio un codazo en la espalda y un rodillazo en el mentón, se alejó de el y ascendió – vigas celestiales – ases de luz salieron de sus manos y golpearon a Lyon – proyección del pensamiento – muchos Jellal rodearon a Lyon y se dirigieron hacia él para golpearlo pero cuando iba a suceder desaparecieron – hmph esto terminó: abyss break- una gigantesca bola oscura con la combinación de los cuatro elementos dentro golpeó a Lyon y este fue derrotado; Jellal iba a interrogar a Lyon pero al momento de tocarlo este fue transportado junto con Obaba, unas rocas se desplomaron y abrieron una salida. Fueron por ahí y se encontraron a... Gajeel – Déjame esto a mi Salamander. Es MI batalla, no la tuya –dijo Gajeel al darse cuenta de que Natsu estaba allí por su olor - pero si es Juvia -dijo sorprendido Natsu - Wōtā Suraisā – dijo Juvia una cuchilla de agua salio de sus manos y atacó a Gajeel - Tetsuryū no Uroko- el cuerpo de Gajeel se cubrió de escamas – Tetsuryu no hoko- el ataque golpeo a Juvia y resulto ser que era solo una proyección de pensamiento – maldición – dijo Gajeel - era solo una ilusión – Oye Gajeel tenemos que volver - ! y acaso tu sabes como idiota ! -...- después de un rato empezaron a desvanecerse.**


	3. El segundo grupo: Gray y Erza

**3° parte; el segundo grupo:**

**Gray y Erza**

**Gray y Erza llevaban caminando como media hora sin rastro alguno de civilización hasta que por fin llegaron a una ciudad, siguieron caminando hasta que una vieja conocida apareció. -pero mira Erza es Ultear – dijo Gray un poco emocionado, se acercó a ella pero cuando la fue a saludar esta le quito la mano y le dijo – quitate pedazo de escoria . Gray la miró impresionado; - pero que te pasa mujer - **

**- no eres digno de dirigirte a mi, debes morir !- Ultear uso su magia para retroceder el tiempo de la ciudad hasta que solo quedo campo allí – Gray quiero pelear esta batalla- dijo Erza – pero Erza sabes que puede reducir tus espadas a polvo - **

**- lo se, se que es una adversaria que me costara derrotar por eso mismo quiero enfrentarla – concluyó Erza y re-equipo la armadura del cielo – Pentagram Sword – esta vez usando el "segundo origen" aparecieron más de 500 espadas alrededor de Erza y todas fueron directo hacia Ultear – hmph – justo en el momento en el cual las espadas iban a atravesar el cuerpo de Ultear estas se hicieron polvo – Furasshu Fowado – Ultear en vez de sacar su típico orbe sacó un cuchillo y como efecto del hechizo este se multiplico miles y miles de veces todos salieron en dirección a Erza la cual re-equipo a la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego he hizo polvo muchos de ellos con un solo ataque, igualmente algunos le dieron, pero Ultear antes de mandar hacia Erza los cuchillos hizo que uno fuera por detrás y ahora se dirigía hacia Erza - ! Erza cuidado ! - grito Gray: Erza saltó y el cuchillo siguió su trayectoria hacia Ultear la cual hizo que este se esfumara pero como para hacerlo tiene que hacer contacto visual no se percato de que Erza se encontraba encima de ella con la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo la misma atacó; un rayo le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Ultear, esta se desvaneció; la ciudad reapareció y los dos siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron a Wendy – lo siento, lo siento no pude, no pude – dijo Wendy sollozando – no pasa nada Wendy grr -dijo Erza cayendo de rodillas – Erza estas herida – dijo Wendy- no es nada Wendy no te preocupes grr – se esforzó por decir Erza, Wendy se arrodillo y curó a Erza luego de esto los tres siguieron su camino.**


	4. El tercer grupo: Laxus y Mirajane

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute, este es largo para compensar el anterior dejen reviews XD**

**4° parte el tercer equipo:**

**Mirajane y Laxus**

**Laxus y Mirajane estaban vadeando un pantano que inundaba el camino hasta que Mirajane lo pensó y dijo – Laxus-kun por que estamos vadeando el estanque si yo puedo volar y tu transformarte en rayo —tienes razón Mirajane pero prefiero guardar poder mágico para el enemigo que nos toque enfrentar no me gustaría quedar en mala posición además no es tan malo mojarse un poco – dijo Laxus y siguieron caminando; luego de un rato un gran circulo mágico apareció arriba de la zona en que estos se encontraban y fueron transportados a una isla desierta o al menos eso creían – Mirajane transformate!-,- ! Satan soul ! - Mirajane y Laxus se pusieron espalda con espalda; de la nada aparecieron miles de asesinos y empezaron a atacar a Mirajane y a Laxus: Mirajane se elevo en el cielo y pronuncio un hechizo – satanic shooter – una gran bola de energía oscura empezó a cargarse sobre la cabeza de Mirajane – Laxus elevate – le grito Mirajane – haré algo más que eso Rairyu no hokou – el rugido se dirigió hacia la bola de energía y la cargo eléctricamente luego de eso Laxus se transformo en rayo y se elevo hasta que estuvo a la altura de Mirajane y le susurro al oído – acabalos ! - así lo haré Laxus: Satanic electric shooter – la gran bola de energía oscura ahora cargada eléctricamente golpeo el suelo creando una tremenda explosión que además de acabar con todos los asesinos también destruyo todo a su alrededor en un rango de 100M. Cuando volvieron al piso la arena estaba caliente así que decidieron adentrarse más en la isla. Siguieron caminando salieron de la playa y se adentraron en un bosque, el mismo era extenso todo estaba en silencio; un silencio inquietante para romperlo Laxus comenzó a hablar mientras caminaban - Mirajane tu... -,- si Laxus-kun -,- que... me gustas – Laxus se acercó al rostro de Mirajane pero cuando iba a besarla llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la isla allí estaban esperando Sting y también estaba Elfman. Laxus y Mirajane se acercaron y ella preguntó - ¿ que haces aquí Elf-nii-chan ?- **

**pero este no contestó, - Mirajane transformate, siento una presencia maligna dentro de ellos- dijo Laxus a lo que una voz que se extendía por toda la isla contestó – Finalmente alguien se da cuenta uno que no solo se concentra en romper cosas, tus amigos no lo hacen tan mal después de todo – orbes mágicos salieron de la nada y a través de lacrima visión Laxus y Mirajane observaron las peleas de los demás, - que pretendes con todo esto ? - una risa macabra resonó en la cabeza de Laxus – que pretendo?, pretendo venganza y eso es lo que obtendré- Sting se abalanzó contra Laxus y este se preparó para luchar. **

**- Rairyu no hokou – el rugido se dirigió hacia Sting el cual lo contrarresto – rugido del dragón blanco - los dos rugidos colisionaron y se desvanecieron en el aire Sting siguió su trayectoria y golpeó a Laxus – golpe del dragón blanco – Laxus bloqueó el ataque y contraatacó – Rairyu no Hoken – Laxus golpeó a Sting haciéndolo retroceder, Sting saltó y activó su Dragon Force al ver esto Laxus activó el suyo también la batalla continuó con una serie de puñetazos y patadas hasta que Laxus decidió terminar con la pelea – Alabarda del dragón del rayo: Rairyu no hotengeki – el ataque se dirigió hacia Sting el cual para rechazar el ataque que venia hacia él tuvo que usar un arte secreta – Arte secreta de Dragon Slayer: Nova Sagrada- los dos ataques colisionaron y estuvieron un corto periodo de tiempo "luchando" pero al final ganó el ataque de Laxus, Sting cayó al piso y Laxus dio la batalla por terminada pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta Sting habló – Esto aun no termina Laxus Dreyar, no perderé ante alguien como tu un asqueroso Dragon Slayer de segunda generación, ¡ adelante idiota dame con todo lo que tengas estoy esperándote, Laxus lo miró y le dijo – quieres que te ataque con un hechizo poderoso, como quieras- Laxus terminó de hablar y comenzó a preparar el hechizo, - ! HOY EMPIEZA TU JUICIO ! - retumbo la voz de Laxus – ! ARREPIENTETE DE TUS PECADOS PUES SERAS JUZGADO! - Laxus empezó a contar – 1...,2...,3 NO TE HAS ARREPENTIDO Y POR ESO HAS SIDO ENCONTRADO CULPABLE PREPARATE PARA TU CASTIGO ¡ FAIRY LAW ! - un gigantesco circulo mágico apareció sobre toda la zona y Sting comenzó a temblar el ataque dio de lleno a Sting y este fue derrotado, Laxus se acercó a Mirajane y le dijo – ¿ que haremos con tu hermano? - Mirajane le contestó – creo que tendré que encargarme de el, Satan Soul: Halphas – Mirajane y Elfman entraron en una guerra de miradas un silencio absoluto se apoderó de la isla, Mirajane miraba a los ojos a su hermano recordaba el color de sus ojos, pero ese color había sido sustituido por un vacío eterno que se mostraba inmune a cualquier expresión, Mirajane por fin se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo sino que era una simple marioneta por lo que decidió dialogar con el para ver si entraba en razón – si tengo que destrozar tu cuerpo para recuperar tu alma así lo haré – Elfman no contestó solo continuó mirando a su hermana con una expresión inerte hasta que finalmente habló solo para transformarse – Beast Soul: take over – luego de eso volvió al silencio y se quedó quieto esperando a que Mirajane diera el primer golpe, esta última caminó hacia Elfman hasta quedar frente a el y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo – No me hagas hacer esto Elf-nii-chan – Elfman dio un salto hacia atrás y Mirajane igual entonces dio comienzo la verdadera pelea, Mirajane se elevó en el aire y empezó a atacar a Elfman – Rayo cósmico – dijo Mirajane mientras cargaba una gran bola de energía sobre su cabeza, Elfman saltó en dirección a Mirajane para atacarla pero esta fue más rápida y logró terminar el hechizo lo lanzó contra Elfman pero este lo esquivó iba a golpear a Mirajane pero ella bloqueó el ataque y contraatacó golpeó a Elfman en el estomago y Este la golpeó en la cara Mirajane enfureció y dio a Elfman una doble patada giratoria seguida de varios golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo cargó un ataque con energía mágica y le pegó a Elfman en el mentón mandándolo lejos – esto tiene que acabar no permitiré que dañes a mis amigos aunque seas mi hermano; Satan Soul: Sitri – Mirajane se transformó y utilizó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió – tormenta infernal: mirada de fuego- los ojos de Mirajane comenzaron a arder con un fuego color celeste mientras que en sus manos el fuego era de color purpura y en sus pies era de color negro; primero libero el fuego de sus pies y para defenderse Elfman tuvo que transformarse en el hombre lagarto, luego Mirajane se acercó un poco más a Elfman y liberó el fuego de sus manos Elfman se transformó en el tigre humanoide para esquivar el ataque porque sabía que era muy poderoso para resistirlo por ultimo Mirajane avanzó con una increíble velocidad hasta quedar frente a Elfman pero cuando iba a terminar la pelea liberando el fuego de sus ojos Elfman habló – Onee-chan... ayudame por favor - Mirajane se acercó a Elfman y sin darse cuenta volvió a la primera forma del Satan Soul cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de él se agacho y le dijo – Elf-nii-chan me ale... - no pudo terminar la frase por que Elfman se levantó de golpe y la tomó por el cuello apretando con fuerza mientras lo hacia una risa macabra se dibujo en su rostro, Mirajane gritó de dolor y Laxus quien había estado viendo la pelea desde su comienzo correspondió al grito – Mirajane aguanta – Elfman apretaba con más y más fuerza y a Mirajane le faltaba el oxigeno lo último que alcanzó a decir fue – E...elf-n...nii-c...chan por favor despierta- y Mirajane quedó totalmente inmóvil, Elfman abrió la mano y la ahora inerte Mirajane se desplomó en el suelo. Laxus consumido por la ira atacó a Elfman con todas sus fuerzas – Arte secreto de Dragon Slayer: trueno rugiente – el aura de Laxus emanaba un tremendo poder hasta se podría decir que se comparaba con el aura de Gildarts; Elfman tropezó por el poder de Laxus y cayó al suelo, Laxus se acercó a Elfman y lo golpeó en el estomago con el trueno rugiente; Elfman se desmayó por el dolor, luego de eso Laxus fue corriendo hacia Mirajane y la tomo entre sus brazos diciéndole – Mirajane, Mirajane, despierta no me hagas esto – Laxus se acercó al rostro de Mirajane y sus bocas sintieron el leve rose de los labios del otro, Mirajane abrió los ojos y continuó besando a Laxus hasta que este le dijo – esto puede ser solo esto si quieres, tan solo un beso – dijo Laxus para que Mirajane no se sintiera presionada y esta le contestó – no lo se Laxus-kun tienes darme un tiempo para pensarlo cuando terminemos esta misión te lo diré. Elfman comenzó a despertar, se levantó y le pregunto a Mirajane y a Laxus donde estaba, estos le contestaron que no sabían y Elfman se arrodilló pidiéndole perdón a Mirajane Laxus lo miró y le dijo – Elfman no llores, no mires al pasado por que es irreversible tampoco mires al futuro por que es impredecible vive en el presente por que es un regalo y recuerda el pasado te hace quien eres tus acciones en el presente construyen tu futuro y todo lo bueno llega, a su tiempo. Volvieron a la playa y se sentaron a esperar que algo sucediera luego de una hora un circulo mágico apareció por encima de ellos y los transportó de nuevo al pantano, cuando entraron en razón siguieron caminando.**


	5. El cuarto grupo: Lucy y Gildarts

**5° parte el cuarto grupo:**

**Lucy y Gildarts**

**Lucy y Gildarts habían caminado demasiado tiempo lo único que había era campo, campo y más campo hasta que llegaron a una cueva esta se extendía kilómetros entonces Gildarts decidió entrar – Lucy entremos, es probable que esto nos lleve hasta los demás – Lucy contestó un poco nerviosa y tocándose la cabeza – Espero no tener que luchar sabes que no se me da mucho jeje – Gildarts no hizo caso a Lucy y entró, para no quedarse sola Lucy lo siguió, siguieron caminando por la cueva, cada vez iban más abajo, cada paso que daban hacía más frío hasta que el frío desapareció por completo Lucy y Gildarts lo notaron y quedaron alerta; siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que dos personas delante de ellos les impidieron el paso Gildarts los observó un corto periodo de tiempo y le dijo a Lucy – No te dejes engañar Lucy, sus cuerpos están aquí pero sus almas están presas en algún lugar, en otras palabras están poseídos – las dos personas salieron de la oscuridad – Hola, rubia – allí se encontraba Flare, Lucy ya se había encontrado con ella un par de veces y en una de ellas casi termina con una marca permanente en la mano que tenía el símbolo de su gremio por suerte en la otra Flare se disculpó con ella por ese motivo Lucy ya no le temía por que se había dado cuenta de que ella era una buena persona, y por eso tampoco iba a permitir que algo o alguien la poseyera, pero esta no se la iba a poner fácil, la otra persona que estaba en la oscuridad era Byro el líder del cuerpo de la legión de la iglesia zentopia. Gildarts y Lucy se rehusaron a pelear por un motivo de vital importancia, estaban dentro de una cueva donde por cualquier movimiento potente que realizaran esta se podría venir abajo así que Lucy le dijo a Gildarts - corramos hasta la salida y peleemos afuera de esta cueva – Gildarts miró a Lucy y le contestó – Pero Lucy sabes cuantos Kilómetros pude llegar a tener – Lucy señalo con el dedo y dijo a Gildarts – Me parece que no tantos ahí esta la salida – Lucy y Gildarts corrieron esquivaron a Byro y a Flare y lograron salir de la cueva dieron media vuelta y esperaron a que sus contrincantes salieran de la cueva, en efecto Flare y Byro salieron de la cueva y en el momento en el que pisaron la hierba la cueva desapareció por completo dejando varios Kilómetros de descampado Gildarts y Byro se alejaron de Lucy y Flare y comenzaron a pelear se podía sentir en el aire un choque de auras inimaginable, Puñetazos patadas y otros tipos de golpes hacían de la pelea un espectáculo digno de ver, por desgracia para Lucy ella debía concentrarse en su pelea, miró hacia los lados y vio un gran lago corrió hacia allí y invocó a su primer espíritu – Puerta de la sirena yo te abro; ¡AQUARIUS! - Aquarius apareció y grito a Lucy ya que estaba en una cita con Scorpio – No peleare si no traes a Scorpio – dijo Aquarius y Lucy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar – Puerta del Escorpión abierta; ¡SCORPIO! - Scorpio apareció y convenció a Aquarius para que peleara, Flare miró a los espíritus y dijo dos palabras – Patético, rubia – Lucy les dijo a Aquarius y a Scorpio que fueran a atacar y cuando ya estaban en carrera les gritó – Tengan cuidado con su cabello – Aquarius y Scorpio se abalanzaron contra Flare, por un largo tiempo agua, arena y fuego se veían chocar en diferentes formas hasta que Lucy se acordó que cuando a Flare le cortan el cabello se pone furiosa pero se desconcentra haciendo que sea más fácil golpearla así que Lucy comenzó – Puerta del cangrejo abierta: !CANCER¡ - Cáncer apareció y dijo a Lucy – que quieres que haga ebi – Lucy le explicó la situación y le dijo que tenía que hacer, entonces cáncer se puso en marcha, este fue a toda velocidad y gracias a que Aquarius y Scorpio distraían a Flare, Cáncer logró cortarle una parte de su cabello, la misma enfureció - ! pagaras por esto RUBIAAAA ! colmillo de lobo – un lobo gigantesco se formó con el pelo restante de Flare y atacó a los espíritus, por suerte Aquarius y Scorpio lograron esquivar el ataque pero Cáncer no tuvo la misma suerte mientras se desvanecía dijo unas palabras – nos vemos luego, espero haber sido de ayuda ebi – y terminó de desvanecerse, mientras que Aquarius y Scorpio estaban en el aire vieron la oportunidad de golpear a Flare con un ataque combinado – Tormenta de arena – gritó Scorpio – Ciclón de agua – gritó Aquarius, los dos ataques fueron hacia el pelo de Flare y le dieron; Flare miró a los espíritus y enfureció aun más, haciendo que su pelo ardiera con fuerza pero de pronto sintió algo en su cabello el ataque de Aquarius y Scorpio había funcionado, al combinarse sus dos ataques formaron barro en el pelo de Flare y esta al intentar deshacerse del ataque con fuego había convertido el barro en arcilla seca, Flare intentó romper la arcilla haciendo que su cabello ardiera más pero cuanto más se calentaba su cabello, más dura se hacía la arcilla así que dándose cuenta de que no podría liberarse de ese ataque Flare cayó de rodillas, mientras tanto Byro y Gildarts seguían peleando, ninguno de los dos tenía ventaja sino que iban muy empatados en cuanto a fuerza y ninguno de los dos mostraba ningún signo de fatiga Byro logró ver como estaba Flare y lanzó una anulación en dirección a ella, luego de eso siguió peleando con Gildarts. La anulación que envió Byro, hizo el barro trizas, Flare rió, se levantó y le dijo a Lucy – Te mataré, rubia mal teñida – pero cuando levantó la mirada Lucy ya había decidido terminar con la batalla – Puerta de los gemelos abierta; ¡GEMINIS! - los dos pequeños se transformaron instantáneamente en Lucy y juntas dijeron - ¡ URANO METRÍA !- muchos planetas aparecieron de la nada, el cielo se torno de un azul oscuro y se llenó de estrellas, las doce constelaciones de los espíritus comenzaron a brillar y el ataque se dirigió directamente hacia Flare, esta quedó aterrada, y cuando el hechizo la golpeó Flare fue totalmente derrotada. Lucy cayó de rodillas por el increíble poder mágico que había utilizado pero igual se levantó y decidió hacer algo para ayudar a Gildarts; Lucy sacó el Fleuve d'étoiles y lanzó un latigazo a Byro el cual agarró el látigo y le dijo a Lucy – Chiquilla ingenua, en serio crees que puedes hacerme daño con esto – Lucy sonrió, y luego de eso se desmayó del cansancio; cuando Byro se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta por que Lucy había sonreído Gildarts estaba sobre el y lo golpeó con un puñetazo cargado de energía mágica en el rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada, este fue derrotado y al igual que los otros poseídos Flare y Byro se desvanecieron, Gildarts tomó a Lucy en brazos y siguió caminando por el camino que acababa de aparecer.**


	6. parte 6 la union de los 4 caminos

**6° parte:**

**La unión de los **

**cuatro caminos**

**Natsu, Jellal y Gajeel habían reaparecido en la ciudad y habían continuado caminando luego de unas horas de caminata el camino empezó a hacerse curvo hasta que comenzaron a divisar los otros 3 caminos por lo que apuraron el paso cuando llegaron a donde se interconectaban los caminos observaron que no había llegado nadie aún por lo que decidieron descansar **

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA,POR AHORA TENDRÁ UN FINAL ABIERTO IMAGINEN LO QUE QUIERAN IGUAL ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTROS FIC XD LOS QUIERO.**

**! MATANNE !**


End file.
